


Means to Go On

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [53]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: femslash100, Developing Relationship, F/F, POV Maria Reynolds, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria was out on the streets in nothing but her club dress from work, and instead of offering her a blanket or a ride home, the cops took one look and brought her in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Means to Go On

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Remainder Week Challenge #510 and Challenge #509: Wrists.

“You okay, _chérie_?”

Maria looks up and winces, temples throbbing from the fluorescent lights. The girl on the bench next to her has one long leg propped up on the bars, her body lax and casual like she’s not at the local precinct. Her tee shirt bears the pig-nosed face of a cop known for police brutality in the neighborhood.

“I’m alright,” Maria says, mustering a smile. “Not my first time.”

“You look exhausted,” the woman says, edging an inch closer to Maria but carefully maintaining polite distance.

Maria shakes her head, rubbing absentmindedly at her wrists, still sore from the cuffs. “I’ll be out soon enough. I was walking by the river, trying to keep warm,” she says, leaving out the part about James kicking her out of the house again, “and they picked me up for solicitation.” She was out on the streets in nothing but her club dress from work, and instead of offering her a blanket or a ride home, the cops took one look and brought her in.

“I’m Adrienne,” the woman says, and even though her wrists are still cuffed, she’s able to wiggle a pack of mint gum out from her pocket. “Chew this. It’ll keep you awake and alert. We use it at sit-ins.” She hands it to Maria, letting their fingers brush, smiling. “I’ll watch out for you. Don’t worry. Lean up against me and rest your head for a bit.”

As Adrienne’s warmth envelopes her, Maria smiles, her loneliness fading.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the lyrics from "Say No the This"


End file.
